1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication method and circuitry therefor which are suitable for use in a mobile communication system such as an automobile telephone system. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a communication method for remote-registering a telephone number or similar communication control information, and circuitry therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional automobile telephones, for example, include one which is provided with a memory for recording communication control data such as a telephone number, i.e., a so-called scratch pad memory. When the operator of this kind of automobile telephone enters desired communication data on numeral keys which are provided on a handset, the communication data is temporarily stored in the scratch pad memory.
The scratch pad memory is useful when the operator of the automobile telephone conversing with another person at a remote station desires to record, for example, the telephone number or similar information associated with a third party. Specifically, when the operator asks the person at the remote station for the telephone number of the third party on the telephone, the person at the remote station tells the operator the telephone number verbally. Hearing the telephone number of interest on the telephone, the operator presses a mode select button also provided on the telephone in order to record the telephone number in the scratch pad memory. This brings the telephone into a mode for recording the information in the scratch pad memory and interrupts the conversation for a moment. Then, the operator presses particular numerals keys on the handset to record the telephone number in the scratch pad memory. The telephone number so entered on the handset appears on a display. If the telephone number appearing on the display is correct, the operator cancels this mode by operating the mode button and thereby regains the ordinary communication mode. On completing the conversation with the other person, the operator off-hooks the handset. Subsequently, as the operator presses a call key provided on the telephone, the telephone number having been recorded in the scratch pad memory is automatically read out to originate a call meant for the third party.
As stated above, the scratch pad memory built in the automobile telephone makes it needless for the operator to note down or memorize the third party's telephone number having been told by the other person. In addition, once the telephone number of the third party is recorded, the operator can call up the third party simply by pressing the call key.
However, pressing the numeral keys on the handset to enter the third party's telephone number in the scratch pad memory is still troublesome. Moreover, performing such an operation while driving an automobile is not desirable from the safety standpoint. Regarding the use of an automobile telephone, it has been reported that an operator feels it most dangerous to enter a telephone number while driving an automobile.